Fall of Lahmia
Judas the Apostle *Andrew the Apostle *Peter the Apostle |Defending Commander = Kingdom of Lahmia *Abhorash Empire of Mordor *Nagash}}The Fall of Lahmia was a war fought between the Kingdom of Lahmia, and the Empire of Nehekhara due to what Jesus believed was the rise of monsters in Lahmia. The Fall of Lahmia reach a new level of violence following the death of Jesus of which eventually ended with the destruction of the Lahmian monarchy and installing of a puppet regime in Lahmia, as well as the emmigration of the Vampires from Lahmia. Prelude Death of Jesus With Queeen Neferata now completely on the side of listening to whatever Nagash wanted her to do, she ordered her messengers to send a communication to Jesus that she wished to meet with him near the mountains of Cache, where she would like to discuss the ending of the conflict between the two of their kingdoms. Jesus was given the truce of kings which was basically the most honor bound thing you could offer another king, and it meant that no harm would come to you while on the other persons land. As Jesus left Nehekhara and entered Lahmia his commanders and advisors advised him strenuosly to take a much stronger force, and to have the massive reserves he had called in to assist him in case something happened. In the end he trusted that honor would be upheld, but he also believed himself the son of God, and in this way no harm could come to someone who was doing to the work of God. Above this as well he was accompanied by two of his apostles in Judas, and Thomas of which Thomas was fanatically devout in his belief that Jesus was the son of God and thus he took no great worry about any risk to Jesus. Judas though had become bitter about the fact that he felt Jesus had betrayed him by not repaying the debt he believed he was owed. This fact meant that despite the fact that he agreed with the advisors and that he thought they should bring more men he did not voice these concerns and instead allowed his master to continue down the path. Betrayal As Jesus entered the outskirts of the fortress of Cache, he became confused as to where the Lahmians were, and his commanders begged him to pull back, and for nearly a day he remained impassive about whether to pull back, and he felt no danger so he had his force rest for the night and the next day they would press inside the fortress and find out the truth, or turn back depending on what he felt. Silently Jesus was waiting to see what Judas would do as he had felt the hatred that Judas felt towards him but he had honestly begin to believe that he was the son of God and thus he believed that he would be protected from harm even if Judas led him into the massive army of Undead that surrounded them. Jesus spent the night sitting in his tent with Thomas meditating beside him, and he waited hours for Judas to decide on what would happen, and when finally Judas made the decision Jesus was saddened by the betrayal but believed that Judas would repent and believe in him if he proved to Judas how truly powerful he was. Last Stand As the army woke the next day Jesus ordered them into the fortress and the incoming army of Undead that he sences. The army once they entered the fortress finally noticed the Undead all around them and they discovered that they were now surrounded by what appeared to be a million plus enemy soilders. But this was no ordiinary army this was the army of Nagash, and he alongside his million plus skeleton army charged the roughly 50,000 Nehekhara army. The battle didn't last long with the forces of Nagash absolutely destroying the army before it eventually surrounded the elite gaurd of Jesus, and the son of God himself. As Jesus's gaurd was wittled down man by man, he himself used his immense power to destroy thousands of the attackers each spell he cast. Jesus Thomas and Judas formed a triangle where in they all fought together and were basically unbeatable. This went on for hours as they fought shoulder to shoulder until Jesus felt Judas move away and watched with pained eyes as Judas teleported himself away from the battle leaving Jesus and Thomas with their triangle broken. As Thomas finally was felled by the ravenning horde Jesus himself watched as the skeletons stopped coming forward and made a massive entrance path for something. Jesus watched as the enigmatic figure of Nagash walked down the pathway. When he reached the end no words were said they simply begin fighting. On a normal occasion the two were equally matched, but with Jesus having just fought for hours he was exhausted, and the world lost its second Man God when Jesus failed to deflect a killing spell and fell to the ground dead. Funeral : '' "It was said that the moment after Jesus died so powerful was he in Magi that everyone who had enough connection litterly fell to the ground in pain upon his death. Those with slight Magi were said to have had headaches for days. It was a moment that caused so much pain that even those who didn't know him felt it."'' : -Angelica Neferata When Jesus died, the reverberations from his death combined with the death of Thomas shortly before that led to a nearly mythical Magi shockwave spreading throughout the planet. Those with Magi abilities were litterly pained by this wave, and the level of their pain increased with the Magi ability. It was in the Empire of Nehekhara that Peter was meeting with the members of the goverment when he fell to the ground in pain. Surrounded by the men they helped him up, and he announced to everyone what had happened. Immediatly every single Apostle would arrive at El-Kalabad on the border and it was there that they mobilized and bashed aside the few Lahmian forces that stopped them from trying to get to Cathe. Retrieving the broken headless body of Jesus they returned to Damascus where they had a great funural for the Son of God Jesus Christ. The Funural lasted for nearly a month, and the different Apostles took the death completely differently. Led by Peter the majority would be overcome with grief and anger and would raise a massive army that they would lead back to El-Kalabad in preperation to gain revenge against Nagash and Queen Neferata. While this was true of many there were also apostles that took no part in the conflict and chose a different path. :Andrew: The Apostle Andrew would remain in Bagdhad where he would construct a massive Temple. This Temple became known as the Dome of Tears as it was said that Andrew cried the entire time that he was building the Temple. From that point on he left the Temple only once when Peter came to Bagdhad and when he did it was only to briefly speak with him before he left him and returned to the Temple interior. :John the Elder: John the Elder would remain in the fortress of El-Kalabad following the death of Jesus. He would enter the Church of the Annunciation one day after the funeral of Jesus and would remain their from that day forward. His survival is not known but John the Minor has entered the temple almost every day he is in the city and much food is sent into the temple by the people in the hope they can feed their Apostle. :John the Minor: John the Minor would remain with John the Elder in the fortress of El-Kalabad following the death of Jesus. John the Minor would cloth himself in black Garb and would spend his time roaming the deserts around El-Kalabad while also acting as the leader of the city while John the Elder remained in the Church of the Annunciation. John the Minor would on many occasions lead the armies of El'Kalabad into battle against rebels of the area as well as once every ten years John the Minor has taken an army to Cathe where he prays alongside Peter and other apostles who also visit the spot. :Philip: At the time of the death of Jesus it was Philip that was remaining in the position left by Jesus as the bodygaurd of Jesus's mother Mary, and following the news that Jesus was dead Mary would jump into a well killing herself in her sadness. Philip would banish everyone from the area and would construct a wall around the area where he would remain at the well of Mary. Philip remains watching along the walls where he is said to scream at all hours about his pain. The massive army of the Empire of Nehekhara arrived at El-Kalabad and it was as they entered the ruins of Cathe for the second time that they were met with resistence from Nagash and the Lahmian army. Discovery : "I had an immediate understanding that what I had done was terrible beyond words. It was perhaps the last moment that I could truly step back and understand the difference between right and wrong, and for the last time in my immortal life I had felt guilt." : -Angelica Neferata The Apostles of Jesus were not the only ones to quickly discover the death of Jesus, as the Magi of Lahmia quickly told Angelica Neferata and the assembled goverment of Lahmia that Jesus was dead and Nagash was now on route to the northern ports making his escape. Angelica was quickly advised by her main commander in Abhorash that if the army of Nehekhara came for aggression there wasn't a thing they could do to stop them. In this way and realizing the mistake she had made, Angelica would send messengers to Al-Haikk stating their non-involvment in the death of Jesus and that they had been tricked by Nagash. These messengers never made it to Al-Haikk but were caught by the massive army now assembled at Cathe. If the apostles got this message they did not accept it, and Angelica watched as they entered Cathe and gathered the body of their savior and then left again where her spies told her that they had a massive funeral. It was as they waited for the army of Nehekhara that Nagash would return. Return of Nagash : "The pathetic Liche returned to Lahmia with his tail between his legs." : -Aborhash Nagash would be sent word from Sauron that he should retreat as Sauron's spies in Nehekhara told him that the apostles remained alive and were leading the armies in the name of revenge against Nagash and the Lahmians. Nagash would try and escape through the ports of the northern coast, but each ship that he tried to board would nearly immediatly collapse due to sabotage, or suicide of the crew members. He and his loyal commander Larloch attempted to undue the spells but discovered a power more endless then anything they knew about, and gave up. Realizing that some Magi beyond his power was binding him to Lahmia he believed the only way to escape was to defeat the armies of Nehekhara and then make his escape. Returning to Lahmia City he would meet with Angelica Neferata of whom he would gather with to meet the forces of Nehekhara in battle. The War Battle of Cathe For such a devestating conflict their were only really two battles in the entire conflict and the first was a massacre known as the Battle of Cathe. For years the army of Lahmia had held off attack after attack using the immense skill of Aborhorash but now the army of Nehekhara was led by Peter the Apostle and every other assembled Apostle also involved. Numbering nearly three million plus the Apostles and thousands of Angels the army of Nehekhara quickly smashed into the forces of Lahmia and Nagash of whom even with Nagash's demonic army only numbered 400 thousand. The Battle left nearly the entire Lahmian, and Nagash army destroyed and hundreds of the vampire aristocrats were killed in the battle, but Abohorash, and Nagash retreated back to Lahmia City. Category:War Category:Historical Events